


Home for Christmas

by Brunetterebel010



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunetterebel010/pseuds/Brunetterebel010
Summary: Not actually (explicitly) Christmas story.Steve and Bucky jerk off together on a long-distance video call.Pretty much this is porn, with maybe a little fluff. No real plot. No real purpose.





	1. Hot Line Bling

**Author's Note:**

> I never write smut, and especially not smut for smut's sake, but this idea came to me last weekend and I had to share it with you. Reviews adored!

Steve smiled when Bucky’s contact picture appeared on his phone. He didn’t hesitate to answer the call. If it was possible for his smile to get bigger it did when the man himself appeared on his screen.

“Hey, Steve” Bucky’s smile was radiant, thought his eyes were tired.

“Hey, Buck” Steve knew Bucky could hear how much he missed him in the way he said his name. 

“What have you been up to today?” Bucky asked. He had been out on mission for nearly a week. Steve was homebound after a broken collar bone, thought it was back in working order now. Steve glanced down the bed to where Sam was planting soft kisses on his hip bones.

“Oh, you know…” He tried to keep his voice even, but a wicked smile was creeping onto his face. “I had a meeting this morning, but since then I’ve just been hanging out, all alone in our apartment while my husband is off saving the world. I started a movie, but I just kept thinking about you.” Steve allowed himself a small gasp as Sam nipped at his hip. “Are you secure?”

“I hope you wouldn’t answer a call from me with your hand in your pants if you didn’t know that I would be secure.” Bucky smirked. He was shooting for sarcastic but he was already a little breathless at the thought. 

“Gonna join me?” Steve asked. Sam was pulling him free of his boxers, fingers brushing his half-hard length teasingly. Bucky nodded and the camera angle shifted as Steve heard his uniform fly unzip.

“Were you thinking about anything in particular?” Bucky asked with feigned nonchalance.

“I miss you. I miss your company and your voice and waking up next to you. But today…” Steve gasped as Sam stroked his length more firmly, rolling his thumb across the head. “Today, I was missing your mouth.” The phone jostled as Steve laid a hand gently on Sam’s cheek, wordlessly indicating that his words to Bucky should be taken as instructions. “I was thinking about how much I love having your mouth on my dick. How pretty your eyes look through your lashes when your looking up at me from down there.” Steve stuttered as Sam’s cheeks hollowed. His hips came off the bed and his eyes fluttered.

“Oh, god Steve.” Bucky sighed, unable to pull his eyes from Steve’s face on the screen as he stroked himself. “I love having my mouth on you.” He confessed. “Not just your dick. I love leaving bite marks on your thighs so you remember that you’re mine.” Bucky’s voice was ragged. Steve groaned as Sam pressed a thumb into a faded remnant of just such a mark. “Baby,” Bucky continued “can you turn the camera around? I want to see you touching yourself for me.” Sam froze, eyes looking up at Steve.

“Baby, you know I don’t like to do that.” Steve whined, catching his breath as Sam relaxed and resumed his ministrations, letting out a low moan of his own. “What if someone sees?” He tapped a button on the screen gently, splitting the screen so that Bucky could see his face, and Sam’s head bobbing around his cock. Bucky let out a groan at the sight of it disappearing into Sam’s mouth. Sam drew back almost completely, another groan escaping him.

“Shh, baby” Steve warned, running his hand gently across Sam’s scalp. “You’ll get caught if you make too much noise.” Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head and Steve smiled as Bucky stuffed a hand in his mouth. “You’re so good for me baby.” Steve worked to control his breathing. “You know what else I love? When you touch yourself while you suck me off.”

“Steve” Bucky groaned, sliding down in his chair and throwing his head back. With permission granted, one of Sam’s hands left Steve’s thighs and dipped down to his own hard member.

“Steve, please let me see you.” Bucky begged. Taking the hint, Steve stilled, scooting back toward the headboard, pulling Sam up, where he was more visible. The new position gave both Steve and Bucky a perfect view of Sam’s cock.

“No, baby!” Steve faux denied Bucky again. “You just have to imagine it.” Sam set eagerly back to work as Steve continued. “Imagine having me in your mouth, begging you for more. Begging for your cock, your fingers in my ass, ANYTHING.” Steve groaned the last word as Sam dropped a hand to roll his Steve’s balls between his fingers.

“Yeah, Steve. Beg me!” Bucky pleaded more than he commanded.

“Please baby,” Steve whined. “Please give me more. I’m ready for more. I need it.” Sam was furiously working his own dick as he took as much of Steve as he could in his mouth, before drawing back to tongue the slit. “Oh god, please baby don’t stop. Don’t stop. I’m gonna come.” 

“Of course you are. I always make sure you do.” Bucky responded. “I always take care of my baby, don’t I? Is that what you want? For me to suck your dick until you come?”

“Yes, yes you always take care of me. Oh god, I’m gonna come.” Steve’s hand, resting on Sam’s cheekbone, pushed him back. But Sam swatted the hand away. Steve could see him trembling, the hand on his dick still pumping as he braced himself against Steve’s thigh with the other.

Steve braced his heels against the bed, near Sam’s knees, gently thrusting into the mants mouth. He came, keening incomprehensibly and sam followed, a grunt escaping as he spilled across the bed, and swallowed Steve’s cum. 

When Steve was able to refocus on the screen, Bucky was gasping and flushed.

“Oh my god Steve, that was gorgeous.” His face was lit with a wicked grin as he added, “Sam, I enjoyed you too.”

Sam groaned weekly from where he had collapsed on the bed, face down in Steve’s thigh, before offering a thumbs up. 

“Well,” Sam said, lifting his head” Now that you’ve enjoyed the show, are you gonna come in here and show your man how much you liked it?”

“You’re damn skippy I am.” Bucky’s voice rang from the bedroom doorway.


	2. Touch My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bucky's home early!

Steve glanced back to his phone screen, which was still frozen on an image of Bucky, then back to the door frame where his husband was leaning. Bucky had stripped of his vest and gloves somewhere along the way, leaving him in a long sleeved black top that hugged his muscular arms and chest. His uniform pants were slung low on his hips, still unbuttoned, and only partially zipped. His blue eyes were icy and hungry as they raked over Steve’s prone form. Sam was still draped across Steve’s thighs at the end of the bed, watching Steve as the blond took in the sight of his husband. It had only been a week apart, and for the two of them, that wasn’t much, but every moment felt like too long after the lifetime they had been separated. 

Nobody had spoken since Bucky appeared, but when he pushed himself of the door frame and strode toward the bed, Steve pulled his legs from under Sam’s head, kneeling and making his way to the edge of the bed. He threw his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling his husband in for a kiss. Bucky’s hands went to Steve’s hips, pulling him close. Sam contented himself with rolling onto his back and stretching out across the bed, watching the reunion with a gentle smile on his face. As much as he loved his boyfriend, and knew Steve loved him, it was entirely different than the beautiful connection that flowed between Steve and Bucky. They really were like one soul in so many way.

Bucky lowered his hands and lifted Steve, wrapping his legs around his waist and laying him back gently on the bed. The mattress dipped as Bucky put his weight on it and climbed on top of Steve. The blond’s hands, somehow appearing slender and delicate next to the snipers, ran down Bucky’s back and slipped under the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and making short work of removing it and tossing it off the edge of the bed. Steve smiled up at Bucky as he ran his hands up the skin of his stomach and chest. Bucky lowered his head to nip at Steve’s neck, and gently pulled an earlobe between his teeth. 

“You know,” Bucky muttered low, barely loud enough for Sam to hear him. “Sam put on a pretty good show earlier, but you didn’t do much for him. Maybe you should return the favor.” Bucky’s eyes cut to meet Sam’s and he gestured with one hand for Sam to join them at the head of the bed. As Sam twisted around, Bucky rolled off of Steve, laying on his side next to him. Bucky bent his knees behind him and kicked off the boots he had still been wearing. “Sam, you would appreciate that, wouldn’t you?” Bucky eyes met his again, glinting with mischief.

“What man of sound mind and body would say ‘no’ to that?” Sam asked, already gently stroking himself in anticipation. 

“Would you mind if I watched?” Bucky asked, as if he had to anymore.

“I don’t mind if Steve doesn’t.” Sam answered. 

“Steve?” Bucky turned to his husband, who was laying between them glancing back and forth as they conversed, and lowered his head until he was practically growling in Steve’s ear. “Would you like to let me watch while you suck Sam’s dick to thank him for getting you off earlier?” He nipped Steve’s ear again, and Steve swallowed heavily.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Bucky asked, biting at Steve’s neck.

“Yes, sir. I would love to let you watch me suck Sam’s dick.”

“Good.” Bucky praised, “good, boy. Now get to work.” He slapped Steve’s ass lightly as he rolled toward Sam.

“Hey there handsome” Sam greeted Steve as they came face to face.

“Hi” Steve smiled back, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly as he ran his hand from Sam’s jaw, down his side, stopping to grab his thigh and hitch it over his hip. Sam moaned as Steve gently rubbed their half-hard cocks together. Steve’s lips left Sam’s mouth and traveled to his neck where he nipped and bit, before continuing to his collarbone. There, he bit down hard enough to be slightly painful, sucking the spot to leave a mark.

Bucky groaned as Sam whispered Steve’s name, his dark hand tangling in the blond hair as he urged Steve on. Sam met his eyes over Steve’s head and gave him a wink, drawing a smile from him. Steve chose that moment to drop his head further and take one of Sam’s sensitive nipples in his mouth. Sam gasped and groaned as Steve drew it into his mouth, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, being careful not to bite. When he drew back, he planted a gentle kiss before repeating the process on the other side of Sam’s chest.

Steve slid his body down the bed, now gently rubbing his cock against Sam’s thigh, as Sam’s rubbed against his belly. He moaned, feeling the warm length against him, already craving its weight on his tongue. He folded himself onto his knees between Sam’s, sitting back on his heels to admire the view of his boyfriend, hard and panting, his eye meeting Steve’s and mirroring the desire burning there. Steve took a steadying breath before gently pushing away the hand that Sam had begun languidly stroking himself with. Steve replaced the hand with his own, but wasted no time in lowering his head to take Sam in his mouth. He lingered at the tip, sucking and teasing lightly, glancing up Sam’s body to see the dark eyes taking in the sight hungrily. 

“God damn, Steve” Sam said after a moment. “The whole world thinks you’re beautiful but they have no fucking idea.” He didn’t get to say more because Steve chose that moment to drop his head and take as much of Sam’s dick into his mouth as he good. Sam threw his head back with a shout, a fist pounding the bed and then balling in the sheets in surprise. Steve set to work in earnest after that. Drawing obscene sounds from Sam’s lips as he stroked and sucked, occasionally cutting his eyes to Bucky, who was still laying on his side, watching raptly, but not touching himself or participating. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve” Sam groaned as Steve pulled back to catch his breath, stroking Sam firmly in the absence of his mouth.

“ Good?” Steve asked, his joking tone undercut with the serious desire to make sure his partner was enjoying himself.

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Sam pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning forward to kiss Steve firmly, and moaning into his mouth as Steve twisted his hand and ran his thumb across the head of Sam’s cock. They parted when they felt the bed dip as Bucky rolled out of his side.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked curiously.

“Mind your own business.” Bucky quipped, as he strolled to the foot of the bed. “You’re supposed to be sucking Sam’s dick, not asking me questions.” Steve swallowed hard as he nodded.

“Yes, sir.” He said before lowering his head and taking Sam back in his mouth. Sam dropped his head back with a groan, staying propped up on his elbows though his shoulders sagged and relaxed. Bucky stopped when he was standing directly behind Steve, taking in the full picture.

“This is a great angle.” He observed, hand on his chin as if he were studying an art piece at a museum. His eyes were wicked when they met Steve’s in the mirror that was built into the headboard. When he saw Steve looking he gently smacked his ass. “Eyes on your task.”  
Steve dropped his eyes obediently, but his attention was still split between his two lovers and after a moment he heard the creaking of the wooden bench that sat at the foot of the bed. When he glanced back in the mirror, Bucky was kneeling on the bench, sat back on his heels, seemingly mesmerized by the sight before him. Steve grinned to himself as he once again returned his attention to Sam. 

After a few, suspiciously quiet, moments Steve yanked his head up to avoid biting Sam as he gasped in surprise. Bucky had a handful of Steve’s ass in each hand, kneading firmly.

“Don’t stop.” Bucky ordered.

“Yeah, what he said!” Sam chuckled. Steve grinned up at his boyfriend, turning back to his task, but before he could take Sam back in his mouth, Bucky was licking at his entrance. Steve dropped his head, laying on Sam’s stomach with a grown.

“Bucky, I’m not gonna be able to get anything done if you keep that up.” He whined, gathering himself enough to resume stroking Sam gently, not lifting his head. 

“We always have to do everything.” Sam groused teasingly before he slid a hand under Steve’s head, lifting it and sliding out from underneath him.

“Well, if he can’t do the work, he can just stay here and take it.” Bucky suggested as he coated a finger with lube and began working at Steve’s hole gently. Sam pulled himself to his knees, dropping a hand to the back of Steve’s head, which was resting on his folded hands, and pulling blonde hair until Steve was on his elbows.

“You’re far too easily distracted.” Sam reprimanded. He slid his hand from the back of Steve’s head to his chin, pushing his thumb into Steve’s mouth before pressing the head of his cock against the plush, swollen lips.

Steve fought the urge to react as Bucky added a finger in his hole at the same time as he opened his mouth and Sam thrust in, grabbing a handful of hair to hold Steve in place. Sam began to pull back as bucky spread and crooked his fingers, stretching Steve and teasing his prostate. Steve rocked forward at the sensation, enveloping Sam in his mouth once again, gagging lightly as he felt Sam’s dick at the top of his throat. His eyes began to well as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, drawing back as he chased Bucky’s retreating fingers. The settled into a rhythm, Sam slowly thrusting in and out of Steve’s mouth while Bucky licked and fingered his asshole. Steve, for his part, found that despite his full mouth he couldn’t stop the litany of sounds that were pouring from him. His own cock swung between his leg, achingly hard and sorely neglected. 

Steve lifted a hand to the base of Sam’s cock, taking back a modicum of control as he twisted his head and swirled his tongue.

“Oh, Steve” Sam cried out softly at the change in sensation. After that Steve set his mind back to his original task, licking and sucking Sam as Bucky continued to open him up. He stopped for a breath as he felt Bucky pull away.

“Are you ready?” When Steve glanced in the mirror he saw that Bucky, while still partly clothed, has freed his dick from his pants, hard and throbbing with need. Steve swallowed hard as he nodded, overcome by the desire that burned in Bucky’s eyes. Bucky returned the nod and pulled Steve’s hips back, lining himself up and giving Steve no further warning as we breached his entrance and slid home, slowly but steadily. Steve drew a shaky breath before Sam once again guided his mouth back to his cock. Bucky pulled back and then slammed home, driving Steve forward and ripping a should from Sam’s throat at the suddenness at which he found himself filling Steve’s throat. Bucky set a punishing pace. Steve’s eyes began to water in earnest, and he couldn’t stop a bit of drool from running down his chin as Sam began to match Bucky stroke for stroke.

“Fuck, Steve” Bucky rambled, “you’re so goddamned tight. You feel so good, baby, You feel so goddamned good.” Steve could only moan his acknowledgment as Sam surged forward, thrusting into his throat with abandon, his hand on Steve’s neck, stroking gently as if easing the way, or as if he could feel it.

“You know you can tap my hip if you need a break Steve” Sam reminded breathlessly, always thoughtful even as he gripped Steve’s head and held him still as he drove forward again. Steve whined, drawing a hand up the back of Sam’s thigh and grasping his ass cheek, pushing him forward as if he could bring him closer. Steve gripped Sam tightly for a few moments, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, before his hand slid further and he ran a finger between Sam’s ass cheeks and circle his hole. “Steve, please Steve” Sam begged. Steve smiled as much as he could before pulling the hand away and laying it on his back, wiggling his fingers at Bucky until they were coated with lube. Bucky stilled for a moment and Steve pulled his head off of Sam’s cock, giving his jaw a rest as he reached back and gently began stroking Sam’s entrance. Sam groaned, spreading his knees to make Steve’s task easier and thrusting against his cheek.

Bucky, still buried in Steve’s ass, leaned forward and finally stroked Steve’s cock.

“Oh, shit Buck!” Steve shouted, dropping his hand to catch himself as he thrusted violently, and nearly involuntarily, into Bucky’s grip. Bucky’s metal hand gripped his hip tighter, pulling him back up and resuming pounding as he continued to milk his cock. “Fuck me Buck, Fuck me.” Steve begged, his voice edged with a hysteria.

“Suck Sam’s dick.” Bucky commanded. Once again, Steve did as he was told. He was balanced precariously on his left hand and his right was between Sam’s legs, middle finger inside Sam’s ass twisting and searching for his prostate. Sam was bucking his hip into Steve’s mouth erratically, and Bucky was pounding his ass with a force that would have broken a normal man. Steve couldn’t catch his breath and felt himself building towards an orgasm. His moans were increasing in volume until they were nearing screams. When he was confident they were hitting every erogenous zone, Sam’s hands left Steve face and traveled down his neck. Sam hunched forward and slid his hands under Steve, pinching his nipples.  
Steve sealed his lips around Sam, turning his gasp into a swallow and shoving his finger against his prostate. Sam’s hips stuttered as he came, panting Steve’s name, still twisting nipples and thrusting shallowly, using Steve’s mouth to milk himself. Steve continued to thrust the finger in Sam’s ass until a dark hand pushed his away.

“Stop.” Steve wasn’t sure if Sam was gasping or sobbing. “Stop, stop.”

Bucky took Sam’s pleas as his cue, letting go of Steve’s hip to pull his hair, using it to guide him away from Sam. Without breaking contact Bucky leveraged himself onto the bed, pulling Steve upright to rest against his shoulder He dropped his metal hand to tweak Steve’s nipples, his flesh hand still pumping Steve’s cock. Bucky leaned down to bite Steve’s shoulder, thrusting shallowly into his ass, the new position taking some of his power but adding a new layer of intimacy. 

“Bucky” Steve’s moan was quiet now, whispered into his ear like a secret. “Jesus Buck you’re so good. Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” 

“I’m not gonna stop baby.” Bucky assured him. “I’m not gonna stop until you come for me.”

“I’m close Buck.” Steve admitted as his hands found Bucky’s head, fingers twining in hair and pulling Bucky’s mouth against his neck. Obligingly, Bucky bit down, sucking a mark on the base of Steve’s neck. “Yes baby” Steve praised “Mark me up, so they know I’m yours.”

“Mine.” Bucky growled possessively. “You’re mine and nobody else’s Stevie. God, I love you fucking much.”

“I love you too baby.” Steve assured his husband. “I love you so much I can’t breathe sometimes. I love the way you feel inside of me right now. You’re so good baby.”

Shooting a wicked grin to Steve in the mirror, Bucky readjusted himself to a new patch of skin and bit down again, he brought his metal hand to Steve’s dick as he sucked on the spot and the change set Steve off.

“Fuck!” Steve shouted as his orgasm rolled through him. He thrust into Bucky’s hand wildly. “Oh god.” He nearly sobbed as he looked down to see the Sam was spread out underneath him. Steve’s come was spattered across his chest and he ran a finger through it, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it clean. Steve collapsed forward onto his hands again and squeezed his ass around Bucky’s cock.

Bucky growled like an animal as he pushed Steve forward, onto his stomach across Sam. Their spent cocks touching. Bucky bracketed Steve’s legs with his own and used his powerful thighs to push Steve’s together, burying himself as deep as he could and thrusting in and in and in, without pulling back. Steve and Sam whined as their oversensitive pricks brushed each other and Steve clenched his muscles once more.

A broken scream tore from Bucky’s throat as he came, thrusting fast and hard into Steve a few final times before collapsing on top of him and rolling them off of Sam together.

“Jesus, Steve” Bucky gasped, as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened. “That was so fucking hot.” Bucky pulled off his sweaty shirt, throwing it at Sam. “Clean yourself up Wilson.” He commanded well-meaningly.

Steve slid his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

He smiled against Bucky’s lips before reading back seekingly. Sam obligingly scooted in. “you too” Steve said, turning to face his boyfriend and offer him a sweet kiss of his own. “Welcome home.”


End file.
